Never Be The
by ViraLayton
Summary: After Canada and America crashed, they get picked up by the Italys. But when the car somehow crashes, the four of them find they are transported to a world called Ix. But nothing is as it seems, and the creatures look like nations they all know. They all must get to Maroon Bay, or get killed by the Wicked Witch. (Dark Wizard of Oz, Violence, Charactor Death)
1. Never Be The First To Break

_~Never Be The Last To Stand~_

_**Even if what you see is barren land**_

_~Never Be The First To Fall~_

_**Keep your head up, Stand tall**_

_~Never Be The Last To Cry~_

_**No matter what keep your friends in mind**_

_~Never Be The First To Say~_

_**That all you can do now is run far away**_

"America!" Romano yelled. "Will you shut up with-a your stupid ideas already?! I think everyone in here has had enough of them!" several nations in the room nodded in agreement.

"Finally, someone who agrees with us."

"Put him in his place."

"That stupid nation needs to grow up"

"How is he the representative?"

"I'm not sure."

I leaned on my hands, every word cutting me down. It hurt, but I would never show it. Italy shot me a confused look, shrugging. I started to sit down, then changing my mind and running out of the meeting.

"America!" England yelled after me. I kept running. Outside, the rain was pouring, soaking me to the bone quickly. It covered the silent tears I shed. I walked right by several fast food stored, to cut to even think about eating.

"I am mature. I am smarter than I act. I chose not to!" I now walked on the side of the road, the cars that drove bye splashing me. I didn't care. I looked around, fumbling my footing and falling over into the ditch by me. I slid down it, landing in some thick bushes that cut my skin. I didn't bother to move.

I heard a car stop, someone running down the side. "A-America?" he pulled me out of the bushes. "A-Are you alright?" I looked at him. Can… Canada, that's his name. He looked genuinely worried.

I stood up, leaning on him. "I… I don't fucking know." he helped me up the side of the ditch to his car.

"W-What happened t-to you at the meeting?" he asked. "Was it w-what everyone said about y-you? And you need a ride?"

I nodded, answering both questions. "Thanks bro."

He smiled at me, starting the car again. "It's not a problem, A-America. You're staying a-at the hotel, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded, driving in silence. Since all the flooding had happened in New York City, we had temporarily moved the UN to northern New York, which, surprisingly, I didn't know. Canada seemed to, though, navigating the roads easily. The car suddenly stopped, issuing a loud curse from him. He slammed on the gas, the car still not moving. "What's wrong with your car, Canada?"

He shook his head "I don't Kn-OW!"

The car shot forward, out of his control. He grabbed the wheel tighter, yelling out as it rubbed his hands, burning them. I reached over to grab it, but a large jolt of electricity shot through me. I shrieked, reaching over again, this time grabbing it. I tried to hold it in one place, really I did. But it spun out of my grip, turning off the road.

The last thing I remember was hitting a tree and Canada pulling me out of the seat.

0-POV-0

I shook America; the only response I got was a moan. I put an arm around him, lifting him up off the rain soaked ground. Glaring at my car, I headed back up the side of the road. I looked around, figuring it was shorter to head back to town. I nudged America, he emitting another low moan. It started raining harder, a breeze picking up. I sighed, brushing some rain-soaked hair out of my face.

Hours later, a car pulled over, the window rolling down and revealing North Italy. "Hey, what-a are you guys doing out here in-a the pouring rain, eh?"

"I l-lost control of my car a-and it spun off th-the road. Hit a tree a-and knocked America out."

Inside the car I heard, "Veneziano, do they need a ride or not?!"

He turned to me "I guess you-a do, huh~? Hop in the back!" I whispered a thank you to him, opening the back door and sliding both me and America in. Romano looked at me in the rear view mirror, eyes questioning. He shrugged, fixing his eyes to the road and driving. Italy was silent, staring cautiously out the window. Romano turned the car around, and driving back to town. The radio played quietly, and I trying to listen.

… _Singing just a little soon_

_We're throwing stones at a glass moon_

_Whoa~ We're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa~ Love's for…_

The radio died out again. Some American band, I guessed, though that was fairly obvious. The wind started to shake Romano's car, he growling. The wind howled violently, Italy muttering to Romano to drive carefully. Romano growled back at his brother, but slowed the car down a bit. The car sped into town, zooming down the barren roads. Romano pulled over, just outside the hotel.

_Click._

I fumbled with the lock on the door, giving it a strange look. It wouldn't open. Italy looked scared, doing the same with his door, not opening either. Growling again, Romano shut off the car, doing the same as we had. And still nothing. I reached over America and tried his door, but to no avail. We were locked in. Romano swore loudly in Italian. The wind blew the car roughly again, causing a yelp from Italy. It blew again, tipping the car, and I cried out. "W-What's going o-on?!"

Another strong gust tipped the car onto its side, the windows shattering. I fell out of my seat, falling into the broken glass, America falling on top of me. Italy clung tight to his seat, and Romano was in the same position as me, minus being crushed by his brother. With another gust, the car flipped onto its top, all of us lying on the roof of it. Italy fell with a loud yell. The rain pounded harder, water covering the roof of the car. The spot where the window was had been crushed, so we couldn't get out. Another strong gust sent the car barrelling down the street, all us rolling around inside.

It finally settled, the car crushed down on top of us and sinking into the ground. I heard Romano breathing raggedly next to me, and saw Italy lying on top of America. America looked as though he had been awakened by the car; his eyes were wide open and he had an arm loosely around Italy. I shook my head, propping myself up on my elbows. Pushing on the side of the car, I found that the door fell off easily. Dim light came from it, and I crawled out.

0-POV-0

I took in a deeper breath, trying to get my heart to slow down. Veneziano looked at me, his eyes open for once. I rolled over, crawling out the open hole in my rental car. He pulled me out, looking back in and calling his and mine idiot brothers. They both crawled out. I looked around, nothing we were obviously not in America anymore.

The sky was a deep black, obsidian. The trees were all gnarled and black, dear leaves hanging off them. On one, I swore I saw a skeleton hanging. There was no sun, and the grass was all faded grey. There were old rickety houses, all grey and black. We were standing on a brick road, a large spiral of many dim colours that spiralled out in different directions. Where the car was, was a grey knoll, something crushed underneath it. I cautiously took a step towards it…

It was a person. The roof of the car had crushed them, red blood bright against the grey ground. With a silent word from Canada, we both flipped the car back over. That person had all black on, black hair and greyish skin. Platinum boots seeming to glow, red gloves, black goggles with blue lenses, and a purple collar with a red moon on it.

"Oh god…" Canada muttered. "D-Did we just… what h-happened?!"

"Bro, calm down," America said, biting his lower lip.

"W-What-a did we just do?!" Veneziano wailed, clinging tightly to the stupid American's arm.

"_They killed him!_" I heard behind me. The four of us turned, seeing a very small blonde behind us. He stared up at all of us, dressed in black as well. Crossing my arms, I strode up between Canada and my _fratello_. "_The intruders killed him!_" he yelled, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"_Intruders?!_"

"_Killed who?!_"

"_So bright…_"

More mutterings and yells surrounded us. Out of the houses, many small people, looking like children, came and surrounded us. We all backed into each other, many children reaching out for us "Now, my subjects, don't frighten them" I looked towards the voice, shutting one eye due to the bright colours.

It was a girl dressed in a white and pink dress. Her long, brown hair was pulled back by a long black ribbon. She had sharp brown eyes and a sad smile. She rolled a cherry blossom between her fingers. "T-Taiwan?" America asked.

She looked at him sadly, shaking her head. "I am not the one you know. They tell me you have killed him." she motioned to the dead guy.

"No fucking way captain obvious. Who are you, by the way?" I asked, glaring at her.

She brushed of my comment about her. "A Good witch, from the northern part of this land."

Canada stood closer to me "A-And where is here exactly?" he asked.

She smiled a bit brighter. "The four of you are in Ix, Desolate Planes to be specific."

"Ix?" America asked, the bastard sounding really confused.

The Taiwan Look-a-like nodded. She walked towards us, then to the body. Off of him, she pulled the shoes, gloves, goggles, and necklace and held them out in front of us. "Each of you take one, they will protect you."

Canada grabbed the goggles, pulling the ones he had on around his neck and putting the new ones on. My brother grabbed the boots, the ones he was already wearing disappearing as he went to put them on. America grabbed the red gloves, leaving me with the collar. Veneziano helped me put it on. "Protect us-a from what?" he asked. A loud bang sounded behind us, and everyone immediately dropped to the ground. The Witch pulled us down with her, looking around frantically

"Oh sister~!" a voice said from behind us. I turned my head and saw a man in a black suit, his long black hair up in a crimson ribbon that fell down past his waist. His dark eyes gleamed red, demonic. Veneziano whined next to me "I came when I heard brother had died, aru"

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Never Be The Last To Stand

_~Never Be The Last To Scream~_

_**Even if you know it's all a dream**_

_~Never Be The First To Die~_

_**Look at them, Don't Cry**_

_~Never Be The Last To Forget~_

_**Leaving them is what you'll regret**_

_~Never Be The First To Say~_

_**That all you can do now is run far away**_

Canada and America muttered under their breath, fratello growling at the man who appeared. I moved a bit closer to America, a bit scared. A lot… a lot scared. He put a protective arm around me, saying something about being the hero and protecting me. I smiled slightly.

"B-Brother!" the girl who looked like Taiwan stood back up, "Why're you here?"

"To collect what's mine from brother, aru" he smiled and strode over toward us. I moved closer to America. "Why, North?"

She glared at him, "Well, West, for one East is dead!" she yelled

"Yes, I know. I came to collect his things." North smiled, walking over to the body. I whined, remembering that 'East' looked like Japan. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY, ARU?!" North pulled us up, and West glared at us. _He looks like China_, I think. West looks us over, his dark eyes widening and glazing over red. I whined again. "How dare you, North."

"I had to!" she yelled. "You'd use them wrong! And there's no way you're getting them off now!"

West glared at North, sending a shiver down my spine. "I'll get them one way or another, just you see, aru." he returned to the spot he had started. "I'll get them even if I have to **kill all four of you**!" he laughed, fire coming up around him and consuming West. I shivered again. North growled.

"South! Get over here!" she yelled, walking away. I watched her, curious. Another bright flash temporarily blinded me, and in front of North stood a man, dark hair as well, dressed in white and red. He had an ahoge, and he reminded me of…

"Korea?" I asked. He ignored me. North and South talked, exchanging fiery words. South sighed, turning to us.

"You four wanna get home, da ze?" We all nodded. South looked at his sister, "Then, you gotta follow the road." he said, turning back to us.

"Which fucking road?" Romano snarled.

South gave him a girly 'rawr' back, clawing the air and everything! "The blue brick road!" he smiled, stating it like it was obvious.

"W-Where will that go?" Canada asked

"It'll take you to Maroon Bay." North Stated. "There's a wizard there, he can get you home."

"But you must stay on the road. Never stray to a different colour." South said with a smile. "It will still take you there, but there are more obstacles in the way." North finished.

Fratello nodded. "Thanks for the warning. Now what do we do when we get there?"

They laughed. "You'll figure it out."

I smiled, looking down at the road, trying to find the blue one. I looked closely. "Ah ha!" I shouted. I started to follow it, walking around in a circle before it split off from most of the other colours. Canada, America, and Fratello following me.

"Oh, and another thing!" South yelled. "Avoid the Red brick road!"

"And flying monkeys." North added. "They all go to West!"

"We get it, we fucking get it, now go away." and we started walking down the blue brick road, America and I smiling, Canada nervous and Romano with a scowl on his face.

0-POV-0

The road was really creeping me out, but heroes shouldn't get creeped out, right? So anyway, the only colour on anything besides the four of us was the blue road, and these other black and white colours were starting to hurt my eyes. I played with my red gloves that that chick told us to put on, North, Taiwan looking chick. Italy clung to my arm, smiling but obviously creeped out. Canada pulled off his normal goggles, playing with them in his hands. "H-hey guys, why do you think sh-she made us take the things off that guy?" he asked.

Romano, who was on the opposite side of the road from me, shrugged. "Who fucking knows? All it's doing is irritating the hell out of me." saying that, he tugged at the collar.

"Maybe it's-a some sort of thing to prove-a your importance? Because-a everything is dark here, wouldn't-a colour make you seem _importante_?" Italy piped up, making sense for once. Maybe he was trying to be serious 'cause of our situation.

"Th-that seems like a-a good point." Canada replied. We all went silent, the only sound being Feli's shoes clicking against the brick road. Oddly comforting… Several minutes of silence passed, and we came near a field, everything the same dark colour, grey. Italy let go of my arm and ran over to it, ahead of us. He jumped into the field, out of sight.

"Damn idiot." Romano muttered angrily, running after his brother. I laughed loudly, jumping at how loud it was cause of the quietness. Canada shook his head, walking after Romano and Italy.

"Hey, wait up guys!" I yelled, running after Canada as he disappeared in the field. I pushed through the grey plants. "Where the hell did y'all go?!"

"America, wh-where are you?" Canada said, his voice far off

"I… don't know."

I heard a voice yell in the distance "Marco~!"

"Where the hell are you, _idioto_?!" Romano growled loudly.

"Ve~ Fratello! You're-a supposed to say 'Polo'"

"I don't fucking want to! Where the hell are you Veneziano?!"

"Marco~!"

I laughed loudly again, "I'll play along! Polo!"

"America, where-a are you~? Marco!" I heard his voice close. I walked towards it, trying to be as quiet as I could. I saw the small nation standing in a spot where a few plants had been pressed down. "America?"

I smirked and whispered, "Polo!" he must've jumped at least ten feet! He turned around, his amber eyes wide. He put a hand over his heart and laughed, exasperated or something.

"There-a you are~! Fratello, I found America~!"

I heard a scoff, then "Fucking great, now where the hell are-a you?"

"Marco~!" he yelled again, Romano swearing loudly in Italian.

"H-Hey guys, come here…" I heard nearby. Giving Italy a confused look. He shrugged, the wide smile he normally wore plastering itself back on his face as he pulled me towards Canada's voice. Canada stood in a much larger cleared area, wringing his hands together. Romano came out from behind him, arms crossed and his face expressionless. Canada pointed to his right, "L-Look."

I looked to where he was pointing. "It's just a scarecrow, bro."

Canada shook his head, "Look closer, Al." I looked at Italy again and then took a step towards it. I think my face completely paled. The scarecrows hands were nailed to the supports, the rust mixing with the colour of what looked like blood. Masses of straw stuck out of the dark blue military uniform it wore. Its feet were nailed to it too, through its boots. Slightly creepy, but fine so far. But its face… its eyes looked like they were shut tightly, and blood trickled out of its mouth. A large black sunhat sat on its head. I noticed that it had a nail through its neck too. White hair was matted down with more crimson blood. Wait… that's not an it, a _he_. A very familiar, loud and rowdy he. "N-Now do you see?"

And for once, I was speechless. Italy whimpered beside me, "I-Is that-a… Prussia?" he gripped my arm tightly, staring at him as well. "Oh, _mio dio_…" he whispered.

I watched the scarecrow's face (refusing to recognise it as Prussia) relax slightly, the eyes now just looking shut. I was about to question it when they actually opened, revealing dim red eyes, staring at the grey ground. Italy squeaked, hiding behind me. Canada stepped back, closer to Romano. The scarecrow shook his head, some more blood trickling out his mouth and the nail in his neck. _Don't get scared don't get scared heroes don't get scared holy shit he's looking at me._ He squinted.

"You," he muttered, his voice cutting off a bit. "Put me here." I gave him a confused stare. "Vy? Vat did I… do wrong?" he coughed, blood spurting out. Italy whined loudly behind me.

"I, I don't know what you mean! I didn't do this to you!" I almost yelled, exasperated.

"Oh? Am I mixed up zen?" the scarecrow looked away, pulled at his hand restraints. "He sure did look… like you. Maybe… my mind is fogged up." he turned back to me, looking at Italy and me. "Vat's your name again?"

"America. Alfred. Whichever."

He shut his red eyes again. "Great. I'm stupid. Foolish… dim-witted, brainless, slow… dim, useless…"

Gathering my courage again, I stepped towards him again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because… it's ze trut." he pulled at his hands again. "No brain, born vithout one. Nothing more… zan un empty shell. Ze… witch of the east took me… made me his personal scare… crow." he struggled to pull the words out of his throat. "He called me… damn…" he smiled, his chest moving with erratic breaths. "I don't even recall."

"Th-Then, how can you move and speak?" I asked. He pulled at the nails in his feet.

"Some spell. He's und witch, remember? Kesesese…" he laughed sadly. Italy whined loudly again, "Animated me. But I have no… brain, I can remember… nozing normally." he gave a hard tug at his hand, ripping it. I heard Canada gag loudly, muffled by Romano covering his mouth. In my peripheral, I saw Italy run over to them, clutching Romano's arm tight. I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat.

"What, do you remember?"

"Your name is… Al… somezing…" he said, popping his hand out of the nail, blood gushing out of it. I bit the inside of my cheek, looking back at the Scarecrow. "I zink mine is… Gil…" he balled his hand to a fist, opened it again. He pulled the nail out of his throat, covering it up the hole with his free hand. "And… zat's it." I heard Romano start to whisper something quickly in Italian, probably a prayer of some sort. The scarecrow, with a bit off effort, pulled his feet free, and his other hand as well. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, some straw scattering around the grey field. Italy and Canada yelled out in shock, and I sat him up against the post he had just been attached to. He reached a hand forward, running his bloodied hand through my hair and pulling it back, close to him. He grabbed my gloved hand

"Nicest person… I've ever met." he whispered, couching up more blood. He gave me a saddened smile, his eyes partly closed. "Only person… I've ever met." his eyes fell shut, grip on my hand loosening. His body relaxed, and he fell back. I think my eyes widened, but I backed up towards the other three. My breath quickened and I scrambled up. Italy cried out loudly, Romano grabbing his brother's head and pushing it into his shoulder. Canada looked over the Scarecrow and covered his mouth; I could hear him breathing shakily. I ran my hand through my hair, barely seeing the blood on it.

"H-h-h-h-he's d-d-dead…" Canada barely managed to say. Romano stared at the scarecrow in wide-eyes shock, his hold on Italy loosening. I grabbed the younger Italian and ran out of the grey field, pulling him onto the blue brick road and running. I only turned around once and saw Romano dragging Canada behind him. But I didn't look back again until the field was out of sight and was even farther from it. To a creepy looking forest with gnarled trees. Only then did I stop, and almost pass out from exhaustion. The rest of the people here had better not be like people we know.

**~ViraLayton**


	3. Never Be The First To Fall

_**~Never Be The Last To Hide~**_

_Even if you find no place inside_

_**~Never Be The First To Stay~**_

_Others will follow, Keep Away_

_**~Never Be The Last To Rise~**_

_It could cost you a gory demise_

_**~Never Be The First To Say~**_

_That all you can do now is run far away_

_No way in hell, no way in hell or the Yukon that was Prussia. _I panted, stumbling behind Romano. America lay in the middle of the blue brick road ahead of us, Italy standing over him. He rolled my twin over so he was face up. Romano slowed, letting go of my arm. I ran over to America, slinging an arm around him and standing him up. His gloved hands balled into fists, the red seemingly brighter. He opened one eye, looking at me. "Tired…" he whispered. Italy helped me hold up America from the other side.

"I agree…" Italy admitted. "Maybe we should-a find somewhere to rest, si?" Romano nodded in agreement. We wandered a bit further down the brick road before heading through a gap in the now thick trees. America took his arms off Italy and myself, now with enough strength to walk himself I guess. The grey sky above us became darker, the trees gradually blocking out the sky completely. It got totally dark ahead of us, nothing visible. "How-a are we gonna see wh-what's in front-a of us?" Italy asked, looking around, but it had gotten too dark behind us; I could barely see Romano, who was right next to me.

_Vzzzzt. Vzzzzt. Vzzzzt._

The top of my head… vibrated? I reached up and felt it was the goggles that I had taken from North. I pulled my glasses off and stuck them in my jacket pocket, pulling the goggles down over my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting to them. The looked like night vision goggles, everything now clearly visible, but a slight purple colour. "Whoa." I felt a hand on the top of my head, then it finding its way down to my face.

"You can see with those on?" Romano growled beside me. I turned to him, looking him over through the goggles.

"Perfectly, a-actually" I looked forward, through the dark trees. A ways away, I saw a house with a figure, like a statue, standing outside of it. "A ways u-up from here, there's a h-house. Sh-Should we go?"

"Does it look safe, bro?" Al asked.

"Uhh… there looks like a-a statue is in front of it, th-that's about the only weird part to it." I responded. "How dark is it, g-guys?"

"I can't-a even see my hand a centimetre from my face." Romano snarled. "You're gonna have to lead us."

"Uh… a-alright." I murmured.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, then slide down to my hand and grab it loosely. I turned my head to see it was Romano. Italy had his hand in Romano's and the other in America's. "Lead the way, bastard." and even though it was dark, I swear I could see a slight blush on his face. Turning back to the direction of the house, I headed towards it, the other three following me. We walked for several minutes in silence. As we neared the house, something rang out loudly, like a shot from a gun. Italy screamed, Romano jumped, grabbing my arm with both of his, Italy and America falling to a heap behind us. Romano whined slightly. "What in all of f-fucking hell was th-that?" he stammered. Italy curled up on America, the four of us now silent. Something screeched, scaring Italy and Romano again, Romano grabbing my arm tighter and Italy burying his face into America's chest. Romano breathed heavily next to me. I looked around; trying to spot whatever had just made that noise. Romano yelled out when a strangled scream rang through the forest. Cringing, I grabbed him around the waist, picking him up, and reached down to pull Italy and America up. Italy grabbed the back of my jacket and I ran towards the house, Romano holding onto me tightly.

As I reached the door, another scream broke through the forest, louder than before. Italy pulled himself right up behind me and Romano breathing heavily, afraid-sounding. Fumbling with the knob, I flung it open and shoved Italy and my brother in there. Looking around one last time, I walked through the door with Romano and slammed it shut. Romano breathed heavily into my shoulder, and I set him down. I looked around, finding a candle with a match next to it, lighting it. It cast a very dim light around the room. I pushed the goggles up, putting my glasses back on and taking a good look at everyone. America stood up, stumbling over to the lone couch in the room, Italy following him. Romano stood leaning against the door, his head back and eyes shut, breathing heavily and erratically. Looking like he was struggling for air. He looked at me, his amber-green eyes dim.

_Knock. Knock._

He jumped forward, falling to the floor. Romano cautiously stood up again, looking over the door. I pointed to a small window in the door. Stepping towards it, he slowly reached up, grabbing the knob on it and quickly pulling it open. Something reached through, clawing at his face. He yelled out in pain, shutting the window and covering his face. He stumbled, falling to the floor. I jumped over to him, kneeling down. The four of us sat there in silence again. I helped Romano sit back against the wall, removing his hand from his face. From the top right of his head, across his nose, down to his left cheek, there were three gashes, bleeding. They weren't very deep but painful to look at. He shook his head. "We're all fucking screwed, aren't we?" he said with a fake smile.

0-POV-0

I sat, staring out the window, fiddling with my ponytail. I sighed, rolling a fifteen-sided die in my hand. I spun it in the air, facing the side with Kaoru to me. Kaoru was one of my … servants. A Flying Monkey to be precise. A knock at the door strayed me from my thoughts. The large door opened to reveal Roderich and Steve, my servants. I turned to them.

"What is in now, aru?"

"Kaoru has returned." Roderich stated.

"Back empty-handed at that, mate." Steve added.

"Just bring him in!" I yelled. They nodded quickly, running out. In stepped Kaoru, his snub nose darker than usual and his black wings glossy. He stood straight, like soldier. "So, Roderich and Steve tell me you come back empty handed, aru."

"I have not." he answered, holding up his right hand, his first three fingers covered in dark red. "I have scratched one of them, which, I do not know."

I smiled. Faster than he could think, I grabbed his arm and snapped his elbow, and then moving quickly to break his wrist. Kaoru yelled out, and his back wings expanded and contracted rapidly. I dragged him behind me to the back room, where I kept my potion ingredients, spell books, and equipment. Slamming and locking the door shut, I dragged my Flying Monkey over to the large cauldron in the middle of the small room. Smoke rolled out over the edge of the concoction inside it. Without a word, I plunged his hand in, laughing loudly when he howled out in pain. Moments later, I pulled his hand back out and scraped the remaining dried blood off. I tossed him aside into the corner, snickering as he cradled his arm. I grabbed a large golden rod off the wall, stirring the mixture. Kaoru wrapped his black wings around himself, watching silently. I continued to mix it "Kaoru, go get Sadiq." he nodded, running out of the room faster than he could fly. I went back to the cauldron, smiling.

"You called me?" I removed the rod, tapping it on the side of the cauldron and placing it back on the wall. I turned to the Monkey, face hidden behind the white mask I've never seen off his face. He wore all grey, just like Kaoru had. I gestured for him to come closer and look in the cauldron.

"See them?" I said, pointing to the picture now forming in the cauldron.

"The group of four? What about them?"

"I need you, Heracles, and Gupta to follow them for me, aru." taking some potion in my hand, I pulled down his mask a bit, splashing some of the mixture in his eyes. He blinked, then fixed his mask back into place.

"You're making me go with Jerkulese?!"

"And Gupta, aru." I snarled, "He'll keep you two in your place."

The Monkey gave a loud, annoyed sigh, wings fluttering under his grey cape I hadn't noticed. "Fine, West."

I gave a wicked smile. "Good, now go! And tell Kaoru I'm no longer in need of him anymore, aru" He nodded, turning to leave the room. I turned back to the potion, stirring it a bit. The image ripped, focusing on one in particular. The brunette with moon collar. He sat leaning back against a blonde with the goggles. I smirked, laughing, gradually getting louder to the point where the entire castle must have though I was insane. I quieted my laughing. I undid the tie in my hair, dropping the ribbon in the potion. "Yao, you are truly wicked, aru. Hehheh." the image reddened, burning. Another human moved in the picture, sitting up, and even through the picture, I heard the scream, the panic in his voice. He had noticed the fire I made and he moved quickly to wake everyone up, and when one wouldn't, the goggled one picked him up and carried him. His collar glowed.

"Now, the issue is, for you four, will you all live, aru? And surely I must call you something…" I murmured to no one in particular. "I'll call you… Cub," I stirred over the brunette with the platinum boots. "You… Bear," I touched the spot with the blonde who had the red gloves, "you can be… Raven…" I splashed the potion over the goggled blonde, "And you…" I stopped my hand over the second brunette, with the purple moon collar. "Dead. I kid, aru" I gave a loud cackle, "I think you're the weakest out of them all, so… I'll call you Minx. Not that you know, aru… but it's a nice thought, aru." I gave another loud laugh.

I watched them all run, Raven running as fast as he could it looked. I dunked my hand into the potion, grabbing the ribbon and stirring it around faster. I pulled my arm out, my sleeve completely soaked. I watched the foursome stop and stand back-to-back, wide-eyed. Then Cub started to cry, loudly. Bear turned to him, saying something, looked like _Italy, shush! I can't think!_ Oh, so his name was Italy? Odd name. Well, anyway, 'Italy' cried even louder, and then suddenly stopped, looking down at his boots. "Hell no, not possible." but even though the reflection was fuzzy, I could clearly see that the boots were shaking, as in vibrating. He gave them a curious look, tapping them together and taking a step forward towards the fire I had conjured.

It parted away from him. He jumped, yelling at the people behind him. They turned, and then followed closely behind him. I clenched my jaw tightly, angrily watching the four of them make their way out of the burning forest, fire splitting away from Italy. When they had made it to the Blue Brick road, I grew quite angry. I gripped the edge of the cauldron and tipped it over, spilling the contents across the floor of the small room. I strode out, slamming the door angrily behind me. Not the way it works, damn it! Roderich and Steve stood in the doorway, and I snarled angrily at them. "What the hell are you looking at, aru?! GET OUT!" they ran, looking quite frightened. "Sadiq, Heracles, and Gupta better take care of them, I don't want to send in my back-up, aru."

I gave an exasperated sigh, banging my head on the wall. I got an idea, rushing back into the other room and grabbing a spell book. I flipped through the pages furiously. "What if, aru… I weaken one of you." in the puddle of potion on the floor, I saw the brunette I had called Minx slung over Raven's shoulder. He looked as if he was passes out. "I'm going to curse you. How is the question, aru." a passed a page, then flipped back to it, a large grin pulling across my face. It wasn't the best spell ever, but it would work. "Paralacius, abouridios, half way down." I slammed the book shut. "Have fun walking, Minx, aru."

**(Kaoru- Hong Kong)**

**(Steve- Australia)**

**~ViraLayton**


	4. Never Be The Last To Cry

_**~Never Be The Last To Stand~**_

_Even if what you see is barren land_

_**~Never Be The First To Fall~**_

_Keep your head up, Stand tall_

_**~Never Be The Last To Cry~**_

_No matter what keep your friends in mind_

_**~Never Be The First To Say~**_

_That all you can do now is run far away_

I opened one eye, seeing the Blue brick road bounce underneath me. I gave a confused squeak, trying to prop myself up. I felt an arm around me, tight, not wanting to drop me. I coughed, then being put down. I scowled, hissing as it pulled my face. Which hurt like HELL by the way. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing it was just Canada. "A-are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged his hand off.

"I'm fine, damn it." although that was a lie, as I took a few steps forward only to fall. He knelt down next to me, biting his lip.

"Y-you're not. Would you like me t-to help you?"

I sighed angrily. "Do I have a choice?" he shook his head. He helped me up "What the hell happened to me?!" I demanded.

America, who was a few metres in front of us, turned around. "There was a freak fire and you didn't wake up. Prolly from smoke inhalation. Messed with your mind or some shit like that." he stated. Veneziano turned his head to nod in agreement. I growled. Canada looked at me, biting his lip again. "You'll be fine eventually" America added.

I turned to the Canadian "Just carry me on your back, bastard." I murmured. He nodded, kneeling down in front of me. I wrapped my arms loosely around his shoulders and felt him grab my legs, slowly standing up. I felt my face heat up and hid it in his jacket. Veneziano and America came closer to us, standing to Canada's left. We continued to walk in silence, large grey rolling hills on either side of us. Canada adjusted his hold on me. I looked up; the sky darker than it was yesterday. I sighed, then noticed something… strange you could say. Far above us were three dark dots, circling around us. They must have noticed I was staring, because they flew away quickly before I could get a better look. Canada abruptly stopped, stumbling a bit when he did. I was about to ask why, but Veneziano spoke for me

"Which way do we-a go?" he asked, for you see, the road now split into two, the blue brick we were on, and a lighter blue one.

"Didn't that north bitch say to stay on this road?" I growled, gripping the edges of Canada's jacket. He adjusted me again.

"Yeah, but this way look easier." America argued, and he was slightly right. Where our road went was into another forest, but the lighter one went around it. "Let's just go that way." and without another work, he dragged Veneziano behind him and rushed up the light blue path.

Canada shrugged. "I guess w-we really don't have a choice." he muttered, slowly following them. I sighed, mentally cursing myself for having to be carried. By Canada nonetheless. Well, not that that was necessarily a bad thing… I mean, the bastard is pretty… nice to me. I subconsciously rested my head on his shoulder, gaining a quiet, confused sound from him, which I found quite amusing. _I wonder would he would do if… _I tilted my head to rest on his neck, my eyes closed. He quietly gasped, his breathing speeding up. I smiled, enjoying myself a bit too much. I turned my head again, burying it in his neck. I heard a silent, slightly strangled moan from him. "R-Romano? Wh-what're you d-doing?" I chose to ignore him, pretending to be asleep. He whimpered, adjusting his hold on me again. "You'd b-better not b-be awake…" I would've asked him why not, but I wanted to know what else I could do, pretending to be asleep. But before I could do anything more, he shook my slightly. "H-Hey Romano."

I pretended to wake up. "What? You interrupted the great-a dream I was having." I said, putting my head on his shoulder again. I noticed his face grow a dark shade of red, but he gestured to his left with his head.

"L-Look." I did, and told him to put me down. He reluctantly did, but I still had to lean on him for support. I mentally cursed myself again. Leaning against a tree was a figure, looking like a man, a large axe in hand. He was completely silver, and he looked like he had bolts and rivets coming out of him. He had, at least what looked like, a uniform painted onto him, tan like mine. He had the bottom of his legs wrapped though. I paled, taking a step towards him, one leg giving out for some fucking reason, but still. I approached him, confused. He seemed frozen in position, but his eyes looked like they still moved. I whined, turning away and covering my mouth with my hand.

"S-Spain…?"

"ROMANO!"

"Huh?!" I jumped, confused by the sudden yell, and then heard it. Behind me, the joints of the man squeaked, and he gripped the axe tightly. I backed up, falling. He swung at me, the axe landing between my legs. I looked up, his emerald eyes unforgiving. My eyes trailed down to his chest, and to the spot where his heart was. There was a small door, bolted shut. He drew the axe up again, and I rolled backwards toward Canada, landing on my stomach. The axe landed where I had just been. The man gave an exasperated yell, taking the axe us again and throwing it at me. It flew over me, to my relief. But I heard a yell behind me, and turned to see Canada, knocked to the ground with a large gash in his left arm. The Tin Man gave a loud cry, charging at me. I barely had time to roll over before he had tackled me. He started hitting me, mostly to my chest and neck. I grabbed his wrists when the opportunity came, and found that he wasn't cold or made of tin or metal at all. He was… warm. Like Spain…

He stared at me with his now dark emerald eyes. He breathed heavily, not fighting me. Canada had sat up and was now gripping his arm where the axe cut him. I pushed the man back, flat against the ground. He didn't move. "Chew." he whispered. "Chew did this to me."

I gave him a confused stare. "No I fucking didn't." I growled, pinning an arm to his side. I knocked on the door in his chest, finding that it was made of metal. He blinked.

"Open it" he muttered. I let him go completely, opening the door. It was… basically empty. All that was in it was a thin white ribbon. I left that in there, shutting his chest back up. "I have no heart, si? I feel noting." I got off him, he staying there. He shut his emerald eyes. "I tink my name is Toni. I don't remember. All I do is tink and squeak and pop." rolled his head back and forth, running a hand over his arms, over the large bolts in the joints. "I tink I used to feel. Happy, sad, angry. Love." he opened the door in his chest again, pulling out the ribbon. "I don't know where this came from though." he played with it through his silver fingers.

"Can't you remember?" I asked, trying to figure out why he decided to talk to me.

"No, _es dificil_. Like some sort of lock is put on my mind. Would you mind telling me what _tu nombre es_?"

I shrugged. "Lovino."

"Lovi… Chew seem nice. Could chew help me, _por favor_? Could chew undo tees bolts _para mi_?" I cocked my head at the strange request, but shrugged. He held out his arm to me and I grabbed it, twisting the bolt carefully. He bit his silver lip, obviously holding back a yell. I eventually got it out, cringing at the large hole in his arm. I moved to the other side of him, undoing the bolt in his other arm. He looked to me gratefully. "_Dos mas_." I gave him a questioning look. He gestured to his legs, and I mentally cursed myself again. This time Canada crawled over, unbolting his opposite leg than I. He yelled out, tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes. When they were both out, he let his legs fall to the ground, a somehow content smile crossing his face. "_Gracias_." he murmured. His emerald eyes fluttered shut, then one opened again. "Are chew two going to Maroon Bay?"

"Y-Yeah… Why?" Canada asked, biting his lower lip.

"Be careful, chicos. _Ix es una luega dangeroso_."

"Si, si, we know." I scowled.

"_Lovi_… _una llama bonita_… _para un chico simpatico_…" his eyes shut again, and I bit the inside of my lip. He gave a ragged sigh, and said something in Spanish. Toni's body relaxed, and he stopped moving. Canada looked at me, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him back to the tree line. He helped me up and stumbled back to the road, grabbing the axe and handing it to me before managing to get me on his back again. I gripped the axe tightly. He continued down the light blue path, and a few minutes later, we met up with an impatient America and my idiot brother.

"Epic weapon. You stopped to see the Tin Man did you?" America asked.

"Yeah. He's d-dead now." Canada whispered. Veneziano gasped, whining loudly. "His name was T-Toni…"

"Like Antonio…" I added. "Can we just keep going, I wanna get the hell out of here."

0-POV-0

Romano kept silent, tightening his hold on me ever so often. Italy held onto America's arm, keeping him from running off. The sky had begun to darken even more, so much so that I had to put the goggles back on. Italy clicked his boots together, the protective circle he had used during the forest fire returning, surrounding the four of us. His other arm was loosely holding my jacket. Romano stirred on my back, muttering something in Italian. I half smiled, happy he was asleep. Italy's boots glowed slightly, casting a dim light around us. After the Tin Man, we had come farther up the road, the field eventually turning into a thick wood, like the ones in my country. America kept wringing his hands together nervously, looking around. "S-Should we rest again?" I asked.

"Well, fratello already is…" Italy laughed quietly, "So, sure, but I-a think we shouldn't stray off-a the road again…"

"He's right" America added. He untangled his arm from Italy's, heading to the side of the brick road. He approached a large tree, the roots on it up in the air, revealing an empty space under it. He wormed his way through them, sitting underneath it. "This is big enough, if y'all don't mind being close to each other." Italy padded over, slipping in the same way as America, sitting close to him.

"Just enough room for Canada and Fratello~" he smiled. I shook my head, striding silently over to them with a smile on my face. I pried the axe from Romano's fingers, slipping it in the roots of the tree. I slid him in first then crawled in after, sitting opposite of America and Italy. "Smells like tree~"

"I wonder why…" America answered, laughing quietly. Romano moved, finding me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I think my face turned three shades redder.

"Aww~ I think-a fratello likes you, Canada~" Italy teased, his voice low. "He doesn't-a do that to anyone, although he-a did it to me once, I think." I put an arm around Romano, hoping he was honestly asleep and not pulling a stupid trick. Italy shivered. "Brr… it's getting-a cold…"

"The hero will keep you warm!" America whisper-yelled, pulling Italy into his lap, the younger nation holding back a yelp.

Italy smiled, curling closer to my twin. Romano rested his head on my shoulder, a small, rare smile gracing his face. One of absolute… delight, I guess. Several minutes passed, Italy and America both asleep, Romano with that smile still on his face. He shook slightly, pulling himself closer to me. He felt kinda cold for being a Mediterranean nation. But maybe it was just actually cold and I couldn't tell. I stretched out my legs and Romano must have seen this as an opportunity; he pulled himself into my lap. I blushed deeply, his arms loosely around my waist. I carefully undid my jacket, trying not to wake him, taking it off and wrapping it around him. He seemed to smile wider, tightening his hold on my waist and pulling himself closer. I glanced over to America and Italy. Italy had his head resting in the curve of America's neck, his arms around America under his bomber jacket. America had his arms around Italy's shoulders, his head resting on top of Ita's. It was actually kinda cute.

Romano murmured something, facing to nuzzle my neck. My face must've been bright red by now. He moaned something in Italian, and then quieted down again. And if my face wasn't red enough, he muttered something that made my stomach and heart do a back flip. "_Mmm_… _Mateo_… _Canada_…"

**(Translations:)**

_**(Ix es una luega dangeroso:**_

_**Ix is a dangerous place**_

_**Lovi… una llama bonita… para un chico simpatico…:**_

_**Lovi… A pretty name… for a nice boy…)**_

_**(Mateo: Matthew)**_

**~ViraLayton**


	5. Never Be The First To Stay

_**~Never Be The Last To Scream~**_

_Even if you know it's all a dream_

_**~Never Be The First To Die~**_

_Look at them, Don't Cry_

_**~Never Be The Last To Forget~**_

_Leaving them is what you'll regret_

_**~Never Be The First To Say~**_

_That all you can do now is run far away_

I felt strong arms around my shoulders, thinking of Germany but then remembering. I opened an eye, seeing it was still pretty dark. I shifted a little, America's hold on me loosened slightly. "Are you awake, Italy?" he whispered into my hair.

"Si…" I sat up in his lap, looking at Fratello and Canada. Romano laid partly on Canada, and Canada's jacket was around him. Fratello had his arms around Canada's waist, Canada with an arm lazily across him. From what I could see, they both had a smile on their faces. "America, look~" I whispered.

"I know, I saw them when I woke up. I think your brother likes him." he murmured.

"I-a thought that too. I'm not quite-a sure yet, though~"

_Rustle. Rustle._

I jumped, pulling myself closer to America. "Wh-what was t-that?" I whimpered. He shrugged, putting his arms protectively around me. I heard something growl, just outside where we were. My breathing sped up, America moving one hand to his waist- His pistol. He carefully slid me off of his lap, crawling out of the tree roots, and I followed. For good measure, I took the Tin Man's axe out of the roots and held it. I mean, I could barely lift it, but it was a good thought…

_Rustle. Rustle._

I turned around, my heart pounding. America didn't, still looking around for what had made the noise. He cocked his gun, wanting to alert whatever was hiding from us. I heard something snap, both of us turning that direction. In the dim glow from my boots, I was… confused as to what I saw. It was kinda half man, half animal, grey lion ears up from its head, and a long lion tail. Around its neck was what looked like a mane, going up behind its head, turning to a darkish blonde. It had a snub grey nose, and icy-blue animal eyes. I whined, looking it over again. It wore a grey military uniform, and I now noticed that from the 'mane' was a black German cross…it stared at me, popping the knuckles in its gloved hands. _He, _not it… and I knew him… all too well.

"G-Germany?" I sputtered.

He roared, running at me. I couldn't move, I felt frozen in place. America moved me out of the way, firing a shot at it. He missed completely, and the lion-Germany turned to face us. He snarled, eyes fiery. Another loud roar was followed by a dark black glow emitting from it. It enveloped him, and it looked like he was covered in a black bubble. It changed shape, shrinking down into about the shape of a… an actual lion. The black went away and showed just that, a large, grey and gold lion with Germany's blue eyes and the German cross. He roared loudly again, running at me. Without thinking, I pushed America out of the way and dropped the battle axe. The lion tackled me, the long claws of it digging into me. I screamed loudly, screwing my eyes shut as it bit into my shoulder. America yelled to me, running at him to get the lion off. The Lion bit harder into me making me cry out louder. I heard another voice now, two actually, and realized I had woken up Romano and Canada. The lion stopped biting my shoulder, but positioned its head over mine. It growled. I cried loudly, squirming under the weight. It sheathed one paw, then the other and put its paws just above my shoulders.

I reached up and pulled the German Cross off of it, yelling for help. I shut my eyes tightly, praying silently. I saw silver cross my closed eyes and felt the weight of the lion fall off me. I panted, half of my body feeling numb. "Veneziano! VENEZIANO!" I opened an eye to see fratello, America and Canada standing over me. Romano leaned on the battle axe and Canada, blood dripping off the end of its blade. America knelt down and, carefully as he could, pick me up in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest, gripping the cross. Canada helped Romano onto his back and the four of us walked down the Blue Brick road again.

0-POV-0

I elbowed Heracles, "Did you see that?!"

He rubbed his arm, "Yes, Sadiq, I was here the entire time." he yawned.

"I've never seen something like that… should we go skin the lion?"

Gupta elbowed me harshly. "No. we must take him back to West like the other two."

"whatever. You two are such buzz-kills." I flexed my wings again. "You can do that, I'm going to follow them" I leapt off the high branch, the wind catching me and suspending me in the air. I landed, quietly as I could, and followed the foursome.

"_Sadiq, can you hear me, aru?" _a voice sounded in my head.

"Loud and clear, sir." I whispered.

"_good, I have something I need you to do, aru."_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_make damn well sure they don't reach Maroon Bay." _he said. _"They're coming up on Angel and Owl, aru. if they make it past them… kill them for me."_ his voice went silent, cutting off.

"Kill them for you, huh?" I murmured. "Lets hope Angel and Owl loose, then~"

0-POV-0

Veneziano cried softly into America's chest, his injured shoulder wedged tightly against the American. He held something tightly in his hand, muttering a prayer in Italian. I shrugged, choosing not to listen to it. I leaned close to Canada, "You think he'll be alright, si?" I whispered.

Canada adjusted his hold on me. "I think s-so." he muttered. He kept his eyes straight ahead. "Why do you a-ask?"

"Just wondering what you thought." I whispered. I turned back, seeing America change his hold on Veneziano. My brother opened his eyes, looking around frantically.

"Ve~? Wh-Where-a am I?!" he struggled in America's grip.

"Italy!" America yelled. "Calm down, dude!"

"Germany!" he yelled. "GERMANY!"

"VENEZIANO!" I yelled, Canada flinching and dropping my. I landed hard on my ass. Vene struggled in America's grip more, breaking out of his arms. He started to run the opposite direction. "Italia Veneziano, get you ass back here!" I snarled, rolling over onto my knees.

"Germany!" he wailed again, looking around frantically. I stood up, kinda anyway, and shambled over to him. I grabbed his good shoulder, he turning around and looking me dead in the eyes, his face centimetres from mine. "F-Fratello?"

"Veneziano, calm your fucking self down and get your ass back over to America. Do-a you not realize you're hurt?" He gave me a questioning look. "Do you remember where we are?" He bit his lip, thinking for a moment and nodding slowly. I felt my legs start to wobble.

"I-Ix, si? Th-That's where-a we are, right fratello?" he answered. I nodded, and just was about to respond when my leg gave out from underneath me. "Romano!" I fell to the ground, falling onto my side. Canada and America both jumped to me, Veneziano kneeling down next to me.

"Dude, are you alright."

"R-Romano, what're wrong?"

"Ve, fratello?"

I sat up, leaning back against America and Canada. "Romano? I-Is everything a-alright?" Canada asked, sounding quite worried. I shook him off. I tried to stand up again, and almost did, but my leg slipped out from under me again and I ended up falling on Canada. "What's wrong?" He asked panicky.

After another attempt with the same outcome, a strange feeling washed over me. I tried to stand up again, but… I felt numb… paralysed… After one more try, I didn't even get off my ass. "I… I can't feel my legs anymore." I murmured.

"What?!"

"I can't move my legs."

"F-Fratello!" He Jumped at me "No… You're lying!"

I sighed, hugging my idiot brother back "I wish I could say I was, but I cant feel anything from the waist down." Canada rubbed my back. "How the hell that happened… I have no fucking clue."

"I-I'll still carry you, if y-you want." He said.

"Like I have a choice." Veneziano let go of me, standing up and letting his injured arm hang limply beside him. With help from America, I was being carried by Canada again, the Tin Man's axe in my hands. I had my arms firmly around Canada's neck, like I was afraid he would drop me.

We continued down the Blue Brick road, and I ignored the twinge of pain in my gut.

"Can you really not feel anything, Romano?" America asked.

"From my waist down, no. not even my ass."

He walked up next to Canada and I, Veneziano right behind him. "That's gotta fucking suck dude."

"No shit." I hissed back.

"Geez, dude, ya don't have to be so mean."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him. We were walking through an open field now, I noticed, with tall, grey flowers sprouting out. Trees dotted the side of the road from where we were, most with the leaves missing and the trunks snapped, the branches sprawling out over the road. One stood from what I could see. Canada stopped, his breath heavy. Signalling he was tired, even though it had only been a few hours since we walked, he set me down against a fallen tree and flopped down next to me, America on the other side of him and Veneziano farthest from me. with a mutter of something I couldn't understand, Canada dozed off. I reluctantly tried to, but not succeeding. I just sat there, staring up at the grey sky, faint light pushing through the grey only to be swallowed up again by the dark surroundings. I shivered, moving slightly closer to Canada, who was deeply asleep. For being such a cold country, he was a pretty warm person. Getting as close to him as I dared, I shut my eyes once more and tried my hardest to sleep.

**~ViraLayton**


	6. Never Be The Last To Go

_**~Never Be The Last To Hide~**_

_Even if you find no place inside_

_**~Never Be The First To Stay~**_

_Others will follow, Keep Away_

_**~Never Be The Last To Rise~**_

_It could cost you a gory demise_

_**~Never Be The First To Say~**_

_That all you can do now is run far away_

I felt a weight on my side. Opening a cautious eye, I saw it was just Romano, sleeping peacefully. Looking to my other side, I noted that America was gone and Italy was looking at Romano. He shook his head, looking at me and giving me a fake smile.

Several minutes later, Romano woke, noticing he was leaning on me and pushing me away from him, yelling to me for letting him lean on me. He crossed his arms, agitated. I snickered lightly, earning another yell. I stood, having Italy help me get Romano onto my back again. Stepping around the fallen tree we were just leaning against, we started down the road again. About an hour later, we met up with America.

"There you guys are!" he yelled. "How's your shoulder, Italy?"

"I-It's-a feeling better, America." He said.

"Wh-Where were you, Al?" I asked

He smiled "You guys were all asleep, so I decided to go ahead and see what was here." he turned and looked behind him. "There's nothing much, but yet another forest and I thought I heard the ocean or a lake or some shit like that. We're pretty close to getting home."

Romano huffed, his breath tickling my neck. "Finally, we can fucking go home." And we followed Al, but no less than a minute later, we were stopped.

Standing in the middle of the road were two figures, one coming up to the others shoulders. The shorter one had white hair, going down into two long braids at the sides, and an ahoge like America's (but bigger) sticking up from the top of his head. The larger figure looked freakily like Romano. Almost exact same build and everything, but the hair curl was on the opposite side as Romano, and it wasn't even that- a curl. It was more boxy, angular. Draping over him was what looked like a cape of black and grey feathers. They both looked up at us, green and purple eyes mixed with a violent, crimson red. The white braided one looked to the other. "Look who we have here, Romeo…" he hissed.

"I see that, Künstler. Didn't West tell us to kill them if we ever saw them?" Romeo smirked.

"I do believe so." His eyes turned completely red, as well as Romeo's. Romano gripped the edges of my jacket, dropping the axe.

"Seborga…" Romano growled. Romeo paid no attention. He spread out his arms, and revealed that the feathers weren't on a cape at all, but in fact actual wings connected to his arms. From Künstler's back a large set of wings, demonic ones, expanded, stretching about three times my height. Romano cursed loudly in Italian, then… whined? I backed up a step, almost tripping over Italy. Künstler shout up into the air, high above us all, Romeo following him. "shit…" Romano growled. "Watch out!" He grabbed the straps across my jacket and pulled back, kinda steering me like a horse. I stepped back a few metres, and right where I had been standing landed Romeo, and next to him Künstler. Romeo charged at me, knocking me to the ground and Romano off of me. He rolled off the road, laying almost motionless.

"Romano!" I hollered.

I felt myself being picked up, Künstler holding the straps on my jacket and throwing me over his shoulder into Romeo. Romeo Threw me back at Künstler, who grabbed my arms and shot up into the sky. I looked down, Yelling for America and Italy to do something, but just as America reached for his gun, Romeo took Italy and put him in front of him- a human shield. Italy yelled out in pain from his injured shoulder. Künstler went up higher, the air becoming thicker and thicker, harder to breathe. Künstler threw me up higher, flying up to meet me. He did it again, throwing me higher. I looked down again, almost throwing up. I couldn't see anything, only grey and black clouds. I coughed, black smoke coming out of my mouth. Künstler gave a loud yowling laugh. "Its ART~!" He yelled, and threw me up as high as he could one more time. But he didn't catch me this time. I fell past him, the wind whistling in my ears. It took me a minute to register what he was doing. He was gonna let me fall…

He was gonna kill me.

0-POV-0

"Canada!" Italy yelled, struggling in Romeo's hold. I could see him falling, flailing his arms in an attempt to stop himself I guess. And I had no idea what to do. Me, the Hero. I mean, I couldn't just watch my brother fall and die, but I… I shook my head, running past Romeo to stand underneath where Canada was falling. I looked up, watching him fall.

_Vzzzzt. Vzzzzt. Vzzzzt._

The noise tickled my hands, and when I looked at them, the gloves… they were vibrating? Shrugging, I clapped my hands together. The sound echoed loudly around me, more like thunder. I stared at my hands, then looked back up to Canada. He was still falling, albeit slower… I clapped again, my eyes not leaving my twin. And… he stopped. Right in mid air. I reached out, but he was to far away. I swore, reaching out further even though I knew it was useless. "Canada." I muttered angrily. Something flashed, bright white, and the glove on my right hand glowed, pulling towards Canada. And he came closer, towards me. I gasped, muttering his name again. He came towards me, and eventually landed on his feet. The glove stopped glowing, and Canada leaned against me. I took out my pistol again, pointing it at Romeo, who put Italy in the way between us again. I took a step closer, Italy struggling again and Romeo putting a hand on one side of Feli's head, the other on the opposite side of his neck.

"Don't even think about taking another step." Romeo hissed. Künstler landed next to him.

"K-Kugelmugel?" Italy muttered. "S-Seborga? Please-a don't kill me I don't wanna die!" he cried. Romeo started to twist Italy's head, and Canada had to hold me back from them. Italy started yelling loudly in Italian, Romano's name coming up a few times. Tears streamed down his face, and his shoulder started to bleed again. He yelled loudly, pained. And then, Künstler yelped, falling down behind them. Romeo briefly looked away from us, distracted by Künstler and Italy freed himself from Romeo. He ran towards me and Canada, holding his shoulder. I looked behind the two, and saw Romano sitting up, the battle axe in his hands, some blood on the blade. He glared at them.

"You forget about me, bastards?!" he yelled. Romeo ran around to Romano, jumping onto him and attacking hi. Künstler ran at me, one wing outstretched, the other almost split in half along with his leg. I reached for my pistol.

_Bambambam._

He collapsed to his knees a few feet away from me, a bullet hole in his forehead, heart, and stomach, he put a hand to his head, and seeing the blood on it, laughed. Like the way the evil guy does in a cartoon show. He fell forward, landing on his face, a pool of blood forming around him. Italy yelped, jumping and standing behind me. Canada stepped over him, running at Romeo and Romano. He tackled Romeo off, pinning him to the ground. Romano rolled over, sliding the axe to Canada. Canada stood up, his foot firmly on Romeo's chest, and raised the axe above his head. Romeo gave a sadistic smile, and was still on his face when Canada brought the axe down. I turned Italy's face away, and Canada cut off Romeo's head. The blood spewed in different directions, mostly onto the ground, some on Canada and Romano. But… Romeo and Künstler were dead. I kept Italy from looking at the scene and ran him as far as I could from it, then went back and helped Canada get Romano on his back. I grabbed the axe and followed them.

We walked towards the forest that was ahead of us, slipping into the darkness. The branches were all low hanging, the leaves heavy. Italy now walked on the other side of Canada and Romano, looking around nervously. I gave the axe back to Romano, who somehow managed to carry it without cutting Canada into pieces. I looked everyone over. "This is boring. Hey I have an idea!"

"Uh oh." Romano muttered.

I smiled, "Let's play a game!"

"Ve~! That-a sounds like a good idea! What-a kinda game?"

I thought "Uhh… I spy with my little eye… something… that is grey!"

"You dumbass." Canada and Romano said at the same time. Feli walked ahead of us.

"Ve… is it that rock?" He asked.

"nope~!""Uhh… that tree?"

"Nada!"

"This blade of grass?"

I laughed "No…"

He looked around confused. "Is it that thing up in the tree?"

"Nope! Wait, what?" as I said that, I looked up to where he was pointing. Up high in the tree sat something black and grey. Just as I was about to ask what it was, it plummeted down towards us, yelling. It landed on its face with a loud thud. It- err- He stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked around at us.

"Oh, shit." He said, then turned and ran.

"Hey!" I yelled, and chased after it. Italy ran close behind me, followed by Canada and Romano. Large black wings streamed out behind the guy I was chasing, he glancing back ever so often. I eventually caught up to him, pinning him down, the wings under him trashing wildly.

"What the fuck is thing?!" Romano hissed.

"I'm not a _thing, _thank you very much. I am Sadiq, a Flinging Monkey of the great Witch of the West." he announced proudly. The four of us jumped. "And I've been ordered to Kill you." He struggled, flipping me onto my back and kneeling on top of me his knees digging into my stomach. He took a hand full of my hair and bashed my head into the ground. In my peripheral, I saw Canada put Romano down, then run towards me. As he was about to push the Monkey off of me, Sadiq spread his wings, lifting me up off the ground slightly. He hit Canada in the face with one of his wings, knocking my twin over. Italy yelped. "And I have every intention to kill you." Sadiq snarled.

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
